Love Potion
by TamaGoCHIN69
Summary: AU. Fran, despite of his determination, cannot confess to Rokudo Mukuro. Will a love potion help or his luck will f-ck everything up?
1. Chapter 1

Destroyer: GUYS IT HAS BEEN SO LONG BUT NO I KNOW NO ONE MISSED ME BUT I HOPE SOMEONE... AT LEAST SOMEONE... COME ON PLEASE IM USING CAPS LOCK HERE... AT LEAST SOMEONE SHOULD REMEMBER THAT I PROMISED THAT I WILL REVISE THE "LOVE POTION" STORY OF MINE. NOTHING WILL CHANGE, JUST THE POVS COZ SOME SHOULD REMEMBER THAT THE LOVE POTION IS IN FIRST PERSON SO PLEASE IF SOMEONE REMEMBER PLEASE RESPOND IM SO DESPERATE IM USING CAPS LOCK THAT I HATE SO MUCH OH MY GOSH THIS STATEMENT IS LACKING OF COMMAS BUT I DONT CARE OMG IT HURTS MY EYES im going to stop using caps lock.

IT WAS MY FIRST... NO SECOND STORY BECAUSE THE FIRST STORY I PUBLISHED WAS "REVENGE IS SWEET" WHICH I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK IS ABOUT I JUST KNOW THAT ITS SHIT but hey i told that im going to stop using caps lock. I deleted that story. Wahahahaha. I feel pathetic.

But now here's the revised version please notice oh come on please. Its been like... More than a year whatsoever.

* * *

The sun was shining, the clouds were contrasting the blue sky, the birds were harmoniously chirping, the sound of the leaves brushing with each other complemented the harmonious chirping of the birds, and the curses of a certain teal haired boy ruined the great atmosphere.

"I'll bash you if you don't get away from him..." mumbled the boy while gripping his cellphone so hard it almost broke. It's a good thing that it's a nokia. "I... Need to get pictures... Of him..."

Fran, a certain teal haired bishounen was doing his daily routine; he's stalking his crush. This tealette is no normal freshman. His determination of getting pictures of his crush was definitely out of ordinary. But he's only to that extent, he cannot clearly confess.

Fran glanced at the direction of his crush and started to creepily analyze the date he has gathered since the start of the school, 'Rokudo Mukuro. Age 17, height is 177.5 centimetre, weighs 62 kilograms, blood type is AB, has a rare case of heterochromia but it just makes him so cool, has pineapple hair but it makes him look mysteriously sexy, and the cool expression he makes is the best. His laugh 'kufufufu' seems like a mystery and i haven't researched on that...' he then sighed as he looked back on the book he has no intention of reading, he just uses it to cover his phone.

He looked at the black screen of his phone and used it as a mirror, "fucking emotionless bastard..." he mumbled discreetly. He is not normal. Besides the determination to stalk his crush, his features and characteristics were not of a normal person. He doesn't show emotions, not like he can. He is not used on expressing what he feels. Sometimes, he will try to smile but it just looks like he was going to murder anyone that crossed his peripheral vision. Other than that, he cannot feel normal pain. The normal pain a person gets is nothing to him. And the pain that a person feels when he/she was beheaded was just his normal pain. He kept it hidden that is why he has been a loner since then. He doesn't want anyone to find that he cannot show emotions because, probably and because of human stupidity, they will probably make him smile or get angry, or cry. Either does he want to have SOMEONE stabbing him or cutting him to prove that he cannot feel normal pain. He cannot feel normal pain but it's a pain in the ass to hide the wounds. His wounds last longer than normal and it would be a pain to deal with curious glances and worried questions like; "omg! What happened to you? Omg why why..." oh how he hate those.

One other thing that he at least considered normal was he being anti-social. He cannot speak when others are talking to him. He gets all weird and scared and he just goes home. He cannot express his self, he cannot tell people to get the fuck away from him nor he cannot tell that he loves them.

And that's what was hindering Fran. His determination was as solid as a concrete barrier but he cannot express it.

He tried once but...

* * *

_it was a breezy afternoon in september..._

_"m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-mm-mm-mm-m (26 m-s later...) mukuro-senpai!-" fran called out, finally managing to get out of the "m" phase._

_The older male stopped on his tracks and turned in the most fabulous way Fran have ever seen in his life. It's like everything was in slow motion...everything was-_

_Fran's daydreaming was cut off when mukuro spoke, "kufufufu~ what is it, freshman?"_

_Fran looked at his crush with an emotionless face, but deep inside, he was blushing madly. "do you have a minute?" he asked._

_The older male smiled at him, which made Fran's internal blush be red even more, "sure."_

_Then, they walked their path towards the rooftop._

_"senpai." Fran called out monotonously, which was unexpected because he was really nervous inside. His social anxiety is attacking and at this moment, he is wishing to go home and curve in a ball._

_The other smiled and walked closely to Fran, "kufufufu~ aren't you... Going to confess, little one?" he asked as he patted Fran's head._

_'omg! He's touching me! I know what's next! Omg, Fran! Get ready for marriage.' were his inside thoughts, which showed no effects on his outer form. "little one?" he asked, finding the nickname rather...offensive. But that doesn't matter... _

_Mukuro ruffled Fran's hair enough to make it disheveled, "kufufufu~ your height is probably 154 centimetres, which is below average... And i find it cute. Kufufufufu~" he then laughed and ruffled Fran's hair more._

_'omg he said cute! Yes, i do... I do!' Fran thought as he blushed internally as his systolic heartbeat rose. He isn't doing anything so why does his systolic heartbeat rose? Well... Maybe its loooooove. _

_"well? Aren't you going to confess?" mukuro asked._

_Fran got shocked by the sudden unwanted tension that was built up in his body. 'come on... 'Just say i want to go out with you and if you have some interest in Pokemon then let's be a Pokemon master together'' he chanted in his mind to memorize it._

_Then, Fran once again looked at him in the eyes and without further ado, he bravely said, "I want to go out and be a Pokemon trainer and i want you to be my master because its interesting."_

_[crickets]_

_'fuck' fran shouted as he internally loaded a gun and shot his head. He just wanted the ground to eat him up. No, that won't suffice. He wanted to just fade away at this moment and erase mukuro's memories so he wont be this embarrassed._

_Mukuro's face was astonished at first but it developed to be an interested one. "kufufufu~ it sounds fun. You really interest me." he said while holding back a fit of laughter. "well, from now on, call me master and i will continue calling you little one."_

_Fran didn't know what he should be doing as of this moment. The words mukuro spat out were... Were embarrassing him. But at least they've developed some kind of name-giving and it feels that they're a couple._

_More like a puppy and a master- relationship_

_But he cannot take it anymore and he cannot control his social anxiety. He dashed out of the rooftop in a speed of light before mukuro could even remember his face._

And that's why Fran gave up on confessing.

* * *

Fran sighed as he remembered that horrible memory. He face-desk'ed and grunted internally.

* * *

He noticed heard the chairs clanging to each other and noticed that it was five in the afternoon and his 'daily-stalking routine' is finished. He needs to go home or his ass will get beaten by a riding crap by his sister.

Somehow, the halls of their school seemed undeniably creepy. It seems out of ordinary.

He noticed some strange aura from a big oak door that without a doubt, he have never seen before.

He opened it and noticed that it was just an empty storage something whatfuck he doesn't care he needs to go home right now. So, he turned on his heels and proceeded to head out for the door... Until...

"Welcome to the cervello club, how we may help you?" said the voice.

Or voices?

He cannot recognize for it was very faint and somehow robotic. He heard some footsteps... Two or four... He doesn't know...

He turned around and saw two pink-haired girls which is like twins. He cannot classify whether they're humans or robots but their eyes were covered by masks so he cannot tell if what their intentions were.

He cannot speak... His social anxiety was attacking. One person is difficult to communicate to, but two identical people? Heh, not much. He wanted to run away and go home.

"welcome to the cervello club, how we may help you?" the girls said in sync. They were so in sync that Fran cannot tell whether only one is speaking or the both of them.

'w-wait... Cervello club?' he thought for a moment before he asked the pink-haired women, "cervello club? Never heard that before." he informed them.

"we make wishes to come true." responded the girls. "in love, that is."

Fran was taken aback by that. He did not expect that such coub exists. But no, he wouldn't be fooled by this. Maybe they're just scammers or whatfuck you call that.

"interesting. How would you even do that?" he asked. It was not the one he wanted to say. He just wanted to say 'i dont care about that i want to go home.'

The twin looked at each other and they both said, "through potions."

"let me try that." Fran said shamelessly as if he's dealing with a drug dealer. But internally, what he wanted to do was cry... And go home. But his outer body isn't listening. And this is the effect of his social anxiety.

The two looked at each other and grabbed a weird-looking bottle with pink substance out of thin air. They handed it to Fran and fran accepted it without further ado.

"instructions?" fran asked, his cool demeanor not fading away. But his internal body is complaining. His inner body cannot take this humiliation anymore and... And... Its too embarrassing to ask for a love potion its like he's being fucking pathetic. Well,he is pathetic

The pink-haired girl number one stepped closer to Fran and explained, "it doesn't taste anything, its just like water. Therefore, you can put it into beverages or food."

Then, the pink-haired girl number two stepped closer, "a tiny drop of this has the same effect. Be extremely cautious when using this and make sure no one will share this other than your target."

"and make sure you are the first person your target will see if he/she woke up. If you fail to do it and he/she saw another person, then that person will be the one he/she love."

"the effects will be gone after 7 days. Make sure to enjoy those days."

"heh... Its not forever, eh?" fran teased.

The both of them answered in sync, "in this current time, nothing is forever. Everything has an expiration date."

Fran smiled internally and externally, thought the external was more likely of a murderer. Wow. He did not expect his outer and inner body to do the same thing. Maybe this potion is practical... They didn't mention any side-effects.

"oh, one more thing." the one pink-haired girl called. "if the potion has exceeded the expiration date, then it would be the opposite effect. The expiry date label is on the bottom of the bottle."

Fran looked at the bottom of the bottle to confirm, 'eh? Tomorrow?! So fast!' was his internal body said. But his outer body did not say anything at all. It just turned his heels to leave.

Just how will he execute the plan tomorrow?

つづく

* * *

Oh good old days when this was in Fran's POV. I actually added some scenes but not that much.

Good old days when this chapter and the next chapter are combined.

Dwww.

Im sorry to those who actually remembered this. Its not exactly the same as the first one. I've lost the copy of it. Damn fan fiction because the documents only lasts 90 days!

Its a good thing i remembered this cause it was totally out of my mind. I still remembered the exact scenes but i decided to change it. A bit.

I remember... The opening... No..l kind of middle... Was "my hair is teal so as my eyes... Lalala -describes self- see? Im not normal." "-describes mukuro- his laugh is creepy and also his hairstyle. So why am i in love with him? I dont know. I told you, i am not normal."

I think it got longer because its from tpov?

I remember some reviewers so dont forget to review if you still remember this! Huehuehue. Its not that much anyway. I got 7 reviews so its natural, for a first-time review receiver, to remember those... THOSE!

Just kidding... I dont.

I remember the last review which says that my story is reportable cause the latest update of it was an author's notes. And i messaged her and said 'its okay... Im gonna erase it anyway'

Wow. At least i remembered.

Oh and the "revenge is sweet" thingy...

Its complete fucked up story. Dont try to further it even more. Its nonsense.

Fran maid costume fran sailor costume bel aroused then love letter yadayada those days of me being in a gay zone.

GUYS DONT YOU REMEMBER THIS?! MY NAME WHEN I WROTE THIS WAS XXDESTROYERXX

:'(


	2. Chapter 2

OMG GUYS ITS CHAPTER 2 NOW PLEASE LOVE ME IM DOING A DOUBLE-CHAPTER RELEASE ITS THE FIRST TIME IM EVER DOING THIS PLEASE LOVE ME AND REMEMBER THIS FICTION BECAUSE I THINK IM THE ONLY ONE WHO REMEMBERED THIS.

* * *

-(chirp. Chirp. Chirp.)-

Translation: Free me here you useless motherfucker.

-(chirp. Chirp. Chirp)-

Translation: why don't you fucking lock your mother here, cock sucker?

-(chirp. Chirp. Chirp.)-

Translation: humans are a fucking plague to the universe.

-(chirp. Chirp. Chirp)-

Translation: i will murder and rape your family!

The breeze was very refreshing and the sound of the cage bird added to the natural and refreshing atmosphere.

-(chirp. Chirp.)-

Translation: fuck are you doing there, teal-boy?

Fran ended his train of curses as he looked at the bird, "stalking." he answered. Since then, it was a mystery on how the fuck Fran understood it.

-(chirp. Chirp)-

Translation: humans are fucking weird.

Fran ignored the comment that the bird made. He has no time to care about a caged bird because he has too many problems now.

Like the national budget.

Or wars.

Fran shook his head to get rid of the bigger problems. What he needed to bring his focus to is his plan.

to make his crush, Rokudo Mukuro, drink the cup of juice filled with potion.

It seems easy. But because of again, Fran's anti-social-ness, he cannot do it. Just barely standing 20 feet away is making his inner self tremble.

While mumbling strategic plans, the sudden pressure applied on his shoulder made his soul escape his body.

"Ushishishishi~ what's the frog doing here?" came a very maniac voice.

Luckily, Fran's soul returned to his body, "none of your business." he quickly said without facing the other. Why would he face the one who talked to him if it's not even worth it?

Belphegor, Fran's childhood friend, is as weird as him. Maybe weirder. He's a twisted fucking sociopath. His hair is covering half of his face while the other half was covered in a cheshire cat grin. He did not know how did this twisted fuck became his friend. All he knew that he is the only person, with the exception of his sister (yes, he cannot also talk normally with his birth-giver and sperm-donor), that he can talk comfortably with. He can tell this man to fuck off and get the fuck away.

Belphegor wrapped his arm on Fran's shoulder, "come on, frog. Tell me, i know you're up to something weir-" he did not finish his teasing when Fran slapped away his arms.

"get the fuck away from me, Bel-senpai." Fran irritatedly said while looking at the direction of his crush. Other than he can tell the man to get the fuck off, he can somehow show this man that he was irritated and angry. "cut off your bangs so you could see that i would murder your decapitated body."

Belphegor stabbed Fran with those pocket knives he designed especially for murder usages, "you bastard." he mumbled. Because Belphegor is Fran's childhood friend, of course he would know that Fran cannot feel normal pain.

When he received no response, he smacked Fran in the head, "stop ignoring me." he then looked down to face his opponent.

Fran grunted, looks like more obstacles would even cross his path to experience the 7 days of heaven. "what the fuck do you want?" he asked as he brushed his teal hair with his fingers.

Belphegor laughed, "ushishishi~ the prince is thirsty~" he informed.

Fran rolled his eyes internally, "buy one then." he informed. And when he thought he finally got rid of the nuisance, the nuisance stole the drink from his hands. His eyes widened and he cannot utter a single word to stop this man from drinking it. He just turned and looked at his friend as if pleading to not be stupid and drink it. He also cannot do anything, his body froze from some unknown reason.

"shishi~ selfish frog. You have to give a prince a drink when he's thirsty~" he said in a sing-singy way as he gulped all the contents of the cup.

't-that... Contained... All of the potion...' he stuttered internally. He poured all the potion in the drink because he thought it'd be a waste because the expiration date was today.

Belphegor suddenly staggered as he held his head, "T-the prince... Is getting dizzy..." he mumbled as he fell to the ground with a very loud 'thud'.

Fran internally mumbled a low, 'shit' as he panicked. What should he do at a time like this? He did not know that the potion is fucking fatal.

No one in the cafeteria seemed to care what the fuck happened. So, he cannot ask for help and make someone carry this fucked up fuck here.

Fran internally pulled his hair as he gritted his teeth. He has no choice but to carry this fucking 68 kilogram body.

Out of no choices panicking, he slapped belphegor's face as if asking him to wake the fuck up. But to no avail, the body did not bulged. So, he has to carry this body. How fucked up could his luck get?

He carried bel bridal style and quickly dashed to the infirmary. He noticed that no one's around so he just laid Belphegor's unconscious body in the bed.

Fran sighed, he should now go to the club and ask for another potion. He knew he was being shameless but fuck his luck. And fuck this prince laying on the bed.

He was about to leave but he was suddenly yanked to the bed and something.

Something he cannot recognize was placed on his lips.

His vision was hindered by a yellow something.

He cannot process anything and he thought it was just a gelatin.

But gelatins are not warm...

And gelatins don't move.

Just what the fuck is in front of him?!

"mhh..." he managed to make a sound of help. But he was alone and the fucked up fuck was unconscious.

Wait.

Fran's already widened eyes widened as the pieces of the puzzles were put together. The fucked up fucker was the one in front of him.

And is this a kiss?

'fuck i lost my lips' virginity to a twisted fucking sociopath.' he internally cursed.

He somehow cannot breathe through his nose and he tried, with all his might to push the fucked up fuck in front of him. But the fucker seemed to gained incredible strength because the more he struggled, the more the fucked up fuck tighten his grip.

When things are not going in Fran's way, belphegor suddenly, out of ordinary, french kissed Fran.

And this is the last bullet to make Fran's hidden strength to unleash. He pushed belphegor away from him and managed to seperate his mouth from the latter.

But he still didn't manage to seperate his body.

When Fran was about to curse the man in front of him, the man suddenly and quickly, in the speed of the light, unbottoned Fran's uniform and bit his neck; which made fran gasped for real. This fucker seems to be enjoying harrassing Fran.

"aaagh... You bastard." fran grunted as he again, pushed Belphegor. And now, he managed to be fully free. He breathed all air he could; he now realized that oxygen is really important.

He did not look at the other and dashed out of the nurse's office. He's feeling weird and his social anxiety is attacking. Even though it is just lunch time, he is wishing to go home and kill himself.

Or cut himself.

A slice of pizza.

Pizza has been one of his comfort foods.

His life is now fucked up.

* * *

Fran managed to finish his classes. When the bell rang, he immediately left the classroom and find the club that gave him the potion. But to his luck, he cannot find it and he has been running in circles.

Luckily, he did not see any trace of Belphegor, which is nice.

But what will he do tomorrow?

He wished he could skip school.

つづく

* * *

SO THIS IS HOW IT ACTUALLY ENDED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, i think.

I CUT IT IN TWO BECAUSE THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE TOO LONG THEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SHORT.

IF YOU THINK THAT THE KISS SCENE WAS TOO MUCH WELL I TRIED TO CUT IT.

I REMOVED SOME SCENES BUT I ADDED SOME TOO.

(spoiler)

To some who actually remembered this, mukuro's part here was removed because i decided to put it in the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW.

And the flashback part was removed because i think its unnecessary.

But dont worry its just about on how fran put the potion in the cup.

Somehow, there are scenes that i forgot because i have no copy of it. Im basing the story on the parts that i remember. I actually remember most of it but i forgot some small parts.


End file.
